


way back home

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: 链接补档约稿文，经金主同意公开诺克特存活设定，30X30 先上车后买票
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 8





	way back home

**Author's Note:**

> 链接补档  
> 约稿文，经金主同意公开  
> 诺克特存活设定，30X30 先上车后买票

way back home

失去了屏障保护的印索姆尼亚迎来了第一个有人的冬天，建筑物的残骸围住街道，冷风几乎要把诺克提斯身后的披风给掀到头顶。诺克提斯的手被冻得生疼，揣进口袋里需要忍受一阵发麻才能恢复活动，像解冻冰块一样。  
诺克提斯把铁锹丢到一边，随便找了个还算平整的地面坐着喝水，普隆普特见了也停下手里的工作，拄着铁锹笑道：“你午饭明明吃得不少呀。”  
“明明我只要来做做样子鼓励一下你们就好了吧，为什么国王和王之剑都要来清理城市啊……”诺克提斯有些不满地提高了语调，“先让我休息一下。”  
“那我也要休息。”普隆普特说罢也毫不客气地紧贴着诺克提斯坐下。  
感觉到身侧传来布料摩擦的声音，听到诺克提斯呼吸的声音，普隆普特突然感受到一股久违的安心感，好像这十年来他第一次真的坐到地面上，终于找到一个可以安放自己的着力点。一切都和十年前一样。可是还没等他开始感受久违的平和感就听见清脆的“咔嚓”一声，普隆普特失重似的跌了下去，摔在下一层的石板上。  
“喂！你没事吧？”  
普隆普特只觉得眼前的一切都还在继续旋转扭曲，背后好像是被人点了一把火。诺克提斯掀开他的衣服，发现对方的腰上有一小块擦伤，伸出手为他治疗的同时埋怨道：“你怎么能把石板都给坐断了。”  
背后有一股清凉的感觉驱散了伤口的热量，诺克提斯的手指轻触在普隆普特的皮肤上，这让他突然有一种微妙的不适感，毕竟他已经十年没有被路西斯王子的魔法治疗过了：“这种小事就不需要用魔法治疗了吧？话说啊！明明是你路西斯的地板质量太差了吧！”  
等诺克提斯手指的触感完全消失之后，普隆普特回头去看害他跌倒的罪魁祸首——那是一个被压在两块石板下面的KT版，因为普隆普特突然坐上去断成了两截，依稀能看到上面印着已经褪色了的电影海报。普隆普特把诺克提斯原本坐着的那块石板踢开，蹲下来眯着眼睛盯着那张海报看了一小会儿，然后像是突然想起什么似的猛地站起身，头顶磕到了诺克提斯的下巴。  
“哇诺克特！”普隆普特指着海报上画的层层叠叠的宝丽来相纸冲捂着下巴蹲在地上的天选之王嚷嚷道，“这个电影我们一起去看过啊！”  
“所以呢？”天选之王捂住下巴发出的声音听上去有些沉闷。  
“也没什么啦，就是突然很怀念，毕竟是我们出发前一起看的电影。你的下巴还疼吗？”  
诺克提斯摇摇手，也凑过来去看那张电影海报，听见耳边传来“已经十年了呢——”的感叹。  
他回头想和普隆特说话，却发现对方的眼眶看起来有点红，他吸了几下鼻子，努力让自己露出笑脸。就和他当年看完电影的样子一摸一样。  
诺克提斯看着他的朋友湿润的眼角和泛红的脸颊，突然看到了十年前和自己并肩走在一起的普隆普特，诺克提斯感觉自己好像中了什么魔法，周围的空气猛地停滞了一下。他没听见普隆普特后面又说了什么，只记得自己那个时候在电影院，在灯亮起的时候看到普隆普特眼角带着眼泪冲自己微笑。  
那个时候的空气也停滞住了。  
他突然想起自己那个时候无比想要亲吻普隆普特。  
诺克提斯被自己想法吓得回过神来，普隆普特看他一脸茫然的样子，以为他早把看电影的事忘记了，忍不住继续提点他：“喂你不记得了吗，那天从电影院出来。喏，就在这个地方，你还收到了情书呢！你连这种事都忘记了吗？”  
“谁会记得这种事啦……”  
“啊，也是啦，王子殿下的情书多————到数不清呢”诺克提斯从普隆普特故意拖长的声音里听到了数不清的揶揄还有酸意，他看向面前那个正瘪着嘴踢石子的中年人，只觉得他酸自己的样子意外的很可爱。  
“喂，普隆普特。”  
听到呼唤会立刻像小狗一样把头竖起来的样子也十分可爱。  
“你该不会到现在还是处男吧？”  
突然脸涨的通红，瞪大眼睛嘴唇不停哆嗦说不出话来的样子也可爱得不行。  
“你在胡说什么啊！！”普隆普特发出尖叫一般的高音，他顿了几秒，眼神不停地闪躲，然后开始十分用力地呼吸，看起来像是被使骸追赶了一样。  
这幅惊慌失措的样子更是可爱得让诺克提斯觉得胳膊和胸前空虚得发痒，只想要一把抱住他。  
普隆普特紧握住拳头，脸红得几乎要冒烟：“处男明明是你才对吧！我早就不是了好吗！就连上床的对象都换过了呢！”  
这意料之外的回答一下子让诺克提斯乱了手脚，天选之王的胸口猛地感到一阵疼痛，喉咙像是闭合了一样无法吞咽，也无法动弹，好像自己被铁巨人踩了一脚。  
“你？你！你……”  
“你什么你，干活了！”普隆普特把铁锹推到诺克提斯手里，差点把他给推倒了。紧接着逃也似的跑了，诺克提斯被丢在废墟中间，过了好几分钟才缓过神来。

这天晚上诺克提斯破天荒的失眠了。  
诺克提斯很累，真的很累，整个路西斯百废待兴，他白天处理完文书工作晚上还要加入王之剑的队伍帮忙清理被废墟掩埋的街道，他胳膊上的肌肉又酸又痛，躺到床上的时候甚至听见后背的骨头发出“嘎嘣”一声脆响。  
此刻的国王已经累得眼睛都睁不开了，可他的意识却无比清晰——普隆普特涨红的脸，他湿润的眼角，下巴上金色的胡须，脖子上汗水流过的痕迹，还有他说的话……这些关于普隆普特的所见所闻从分别的那一刻起就一直在诺克提斯的脑子里打转。虽然诺克提斯心里很清楚还有6个小时他又要去面对满桌子的文件了，可是任凭他怎么着急，他的大脑就是不受他的控制，无比顽强地和身体的疲惫做抗争，一遍一遍把普隆普特的样子送到他的眼前。  
他的金发少年一下子老了十岁，普隆普特似乎比以前强壮了一点，那件十年前为他准备的制服紧紧包裹住他的身体，但还没有勒紧到妨碍动作的程度也就没有去更换。那双蓝紫色的眼睛在没有看向自己的时候总是很疲惫的样子，虽然在面对诺克提斯的时候普隆普特会努力让自己充满神采，努力让自己笑得很轻松。但是他松弛的眼袋和略显粗糙的皮肤，还有眼睛里的血丝都在出卖他，偷偷告诉诺克提斯那个曾经笑容和繁星一样闪耀的男孩度过了怎样的十年。  
诺克提斯翻了个身，好用一个更加舒适的姿势帮助自己入睡，他抱住枕头填满手臂与身体之间的空隙，恍惚间想起普隆普特，不知道他睡觉的时候会不会也抱着什么东西来助眠。  
普隆普特也会被某个人这样抱着入睡吗？  
诺克提斯一下子清醒了。他猛地丢开手里的枕头，喉咙里难受得好像嵌了一块碎片，手心里不知何时沁满了汗。他回想起普隆普特的肩膀，中年人的肩膀看起来比十年前结实了不少，肩膀和胸部也更加开阔了，新增长的肌肉并没有让他看起来更加硕壮，倒不如说腰反而看起来更细了。诺克提斯甚至记得普隆普特伸懒腰的时候，露出干净的腋下以及透过衣服依稀能看见侧乳的形状。  
诺克提斯好像看到了一双手，从背后顺着普隆普特的腋下去触碰他的乳房。王之剑的制服非常贴身，那双手从背后隔着衣服揉捏普隆普特的双乳，用力地将那对柔软的胸部挤压变形，最后紧紧揪住胸前的一点。普隆普特也不反抗，只是捂住嘴不让自己发声，可是唾液却顺着指缝里漏了出来，最后在乳首被捏住的时候发出一阵颤音。  
他那个时候肯定是低着头的，较长的刘海遮住了半张脸，但是却掩盖不掉他动情的红晕和喘息。普隆普特被身后的人压得跪倒在床上，他的半边脸贴在床单上，柔软的金发被压得团在一起在他的脸上留下印子。普隆普特用手指勾住内裤边将它拉到膝盖，让穴口整个暴露出来。他被侵犯的时候嘴唇上肯定满是油亮的唾液，身体被一阵一阵的撞击怼得不住向前，双腿想要夹紧却又被某个人的身体强行挤开，只能靠脚趾用力蜷缩来发泄情欲，他的股缝被人扒开，能清楚地看到湿润的粉色后穴紧紧夹着肉棒吮吸的样子。普隆普特在被顶到深处的时候会扬起脖子哭喊，一边用他甜到发腻的拖长的声音撒娇求饶，但是一旦被抽插的频率慢下来又会发出催促的哼哼声，那人被他磨得没办法，只能抓着他的臀肉狠狠地撞击他的敏感点，看他因为高潮弓起身体将屁股撅得更高。  
普隆普特高潮的时候多半会哭吧，他那么爱哭。也一定会叫得很大声，完全忘记了自己之前是如何抑制自己生怕别人听见的。最后等到那人将发泄完的性器撤走，后穴开始不停地往外冒精液。那些体液顺着他的股缝流到大腿内侧，在一片吻痕指痕中间拖出一条白色的线。  
诺克提斯收紧手指，好让喷薄而出的精液全部射在手心里不要弄脏被单。他大口呼吸房间里变得腥臭的空气，反应了好几秒总算意识到自己究竟在做什么。诺克提斯冲进厕所洗了个手，然后连他自己都不知道怎么回事，再睁开眼就已经是第二天早上了。

诺克提斯本来没那么厌烦清路街道的工作的。  
入夜后的印索姆尼亚格外寂静，今天晚上没有风也没有云，天空看起来离他们格外遥远。路灯照在街道上裸露断壁和碎石上，好像那是这个城市的开放性伤口。他和普隆普特走在被利刃割开的柏油马路上，路边堆积的水泥块里裹着几根断掉生锈的钢筋，乍一看以为那是什么生物的肋骨。  
诺克提斯站在街道中央，他发现自己脚下有一条导流线，顺着已经无比暗淡的白色线条看去却发现箭头的方向已经被刮花了，只能在地上看到被切断破碎的柏油块。诺克提斯看着满地的碎屑只觉得手脚无力，不知道要从哪里下铲，突然听见有人在他旁边哼歌。  
普隆普特似乎是早已习惯了这幅光景，他哼着陆行鸟之歌的调子，把铲子使劲插进碎石的缝隙里。他故作轻松的态度让诺克提斯感觉到一种不真实，差点以为这只是他们高中时候到值日打扫。  
诺克提斯忍不住去看在身边忙碌的普隆普特，却不巧看到对方弯腰。普隆普特的外套被他丢在一边，衬衣下摆微微外翻，在他弯腰的时候露出一小块雪白的皮肤，然后又在起身的时候被衣服盖住，只能看到他相比其他男人纤细得多的腰肢。  
“和普隆普特上床的人会用手搂住他的腰吗？”诺克提斯盯着对方看的时候忍不住想。  
他又回忆起昨晚睡前想到的事，想起有人趁他不在的时候，不需要假借恶作剧的名头就能触摸普隆普特的身体，去触碰那些他都没有碰过的部位，让普隆普特露出自己从未见过的表情。  
诺克提斯突然觉得有些吸不上气，他大口地喘息，几乎是要依靠叹气才能勉强把空气从肺里吐出去，他的心口一阵发酸，好像有人往他的血管里打了一剂柠檬汁。那股令人肌肉紧绷的酸楚慢慢蔓延到全身，最后集结在诺克提斯的胃部，把那可怜的脏器搅成一团。  
“喂，诺克特。”普隆普特不知道什么时候注意点了诺克提斯的视线，停下了手里的工作。  
“干嘛？”  
普隆普特注意到他在喘息，把手贴到诺克提斯的额头上：“你是不是哪里不舒服啊？”  
“怎么了吗？”年轻的国王被普隆普特的接触吓了一跳，他往后退了半步，可是对方却立刻跟了过来，把手放在他的脖子上感受他的体温。  
诺克提斯本能地缩起脖子，他用力抓住自己的裤腿阻止自己去握住普隆普特的手，普隆普特的触感一直停留在他的脖子上，紧贴着他的大动脉。诺克提斯能很清晰地听到自己的心跳声，它快得有些狼狈。那股血液里的酸意顺着心跳飞快地在他的全身流窜，一半变成热度直冲耳朵和脸颊，还有一部分继续像拧毛巾一样挤压他的胃，剩下的则是从掌心里冒出来，被他攥在手里的西裤擦掉。诺克提斯一直屏着呼吸，待王之剑把用来充当体温计的手伸回去之后才松了一口气。  
“没有发烧啊？”普隆普特问道，“你就这么讨厌清理街道吗？”  
“难道你不讨厌清理这些东西吗？”  
普隆普特摸着胡子沉吟了一小会儿，然后对诺克提斯露出笑脸：“和诺克特在一起的话我做什么都挺开心的。”  
“那和我做爱呢？”  
普隆普特哽住了，他起先以为自己听错了，或者这只是诺克提斯不过脑子的抬杠。他强迫自己抬起头去看诺克提斯的眼睛，想要靠玩笑蒙混过去，却发现路西斯王的脸上没有一点笑意。  
普隆普特怎么用力都没办法把喉咙里的异物感咽下去，他感觉到自己的嘴唇在哆嗦，他的双腿有些酸软，身体像是喝了酒一样摇摇欲坠，诺克提斯连忙抓住他的肩膀。  
“真的……可以吗？”普隆普特听到自己的声音变得非常奇怪，还带着颤音。  
诺克提斯一直没有说话，他盯着普隆普特看了很久，普隆普特明明很刻意地锻炼了上肢肌肉，可是他现在看起来却娇小得好像可以被自己捧在掌心里。他凑近了一些想要去看普隆普特的脸，却不知怎么地停不下来，他看到普隆普特的眼睛越来越近，紫色的虹膜好像一张网将他罩住，盖住他的视线。诺克提斯轻触到普隆普特颤抖湿润的嘴唇，对方在嘴唇被触碰的瞬间像是触电一样猛地抿了一下嘴唇，待他放松下来诺克提斯才又去吻他的上嘴唇，见他不再退缩之后便又将距离拉近了一点，偏过头去换个角度与他接吻。诺克提斯在反复亲吻普隆普特的时候听到他们两人的胡子摩擦发出细碎的声响，他感觉到普隆普特的舌尖舔过自己的唇缝，那块又湿又凉的软肉略过他的嘴唇就飞快地溜走了，但只是这样蜻蜓点水一样的触碰就已经开始让诺克提斯感到裤子紧绷。  
“这里会被看见的。”普隆普特牵着诺克提斯原本想要伸到他裤子里的手，步伐有些踉跄，好几次都差点被破碎的地面绊倒。最后他们相互搀扶着找到了一个狭窄曲折的小巷子，入口还被坍塌的路牌挡掉了大半。  
普隆普特被诺克提斯抵在墙壁上，他的舌头被对方迫不及待地卷到口中吮吸，裤子的纽扣和拉链被一把扯开。诺克提斯的手掌从后腰伸到裤子里，掌心包住他的整个臀部不停揉捏，普隆普特只觉得一阵头晕目眩，他无法呼吸，嘴巴和鼻腔里全是诺克提斯呼吸的气味，脑袋昏昏沉沉像是要融化。有一阵电流从他的臀肉传到膝盖，他为了不让自己因为膝盖酸软而摔倒只能紧紧抱住诺克提斯，让对方把膝盖顶到自己的双腿中间当作着力点。  
诺克提斯只觉得自己一定是烧糊涂了。  
他的脸烫得能煎蛋，脑子仿佛是一锅热粥，口中却有一股温热的甜味。他松开普隆普特的唇舌让他透气，金发的王之剑被他松开之后依然紧紧攥着诺克提斯的披风。普隆普特的嘴唇似乎是被诺克提斯的络腮胡给磨破了，嘴角肿了起来，他半吐着舌头不停地喘息，从他们口中漏出的粘连在一起的唾液滴在制服马甲上，他眯着眼睛，失神地看着诺克提斯。  
看着眼前人意乱情迷的样子，诺克提斯反而感觉到一阵胸闷。他一想到普隆普特也曾经用这样的眼神去看除了自己之外的人，就有一股怒气堵住了他的心口让他无法顺畅地呼吸，空气里都像是带着令人焦躁的热度。  
普隆普特缩着脖子打了个冷颤，随后被诺克提斯抓着肩膀转了个身。他用手撑住墙壁，立刻感觉到有什么坚硬的东西隔着西装裤抵在自己的屁股上。按照道理他应该反抗的，可此时他只觉得有一股热血涌到头顶，连头发根都兴奋得发麻。诺克提斯揽着他的腰好让他们的下体紧贴在一起，国王喘气呼出的水气凝结在他的脖子上，和汗混在一起从皮肤上划过，这叫普隆普特觉得有些痒。他偏过头去和身后的人接吻，诺克提斯一边卷着他的舌头吃到嘴里吮吸一边抓住他的胸部开始揉捏。起先隔着王之剑的马甲没有办法将普隆普特柔软的乳房整个抓在手里，为了防止扣子被对方扯掉普隆普特只能赶在诺克提斯前面把扣子解开，然后还没等他把胳膊从衣服里褪出来，诺克提斯就隔着贴身衣物抓住了他的乳头。  
“哈啊——！”  
普隆普特弓起身体，他趴在墙壁上侧脸贴着墙壁，嘴角还沾着唾液。胸前被玩弄揉捏的触感就像是电击一样刺激他的身体，他感觉自己的双腿在发抖，膝盖又酸又软，只能把重心放到诺克提斯的身上，感觉到那个紧贴自己臀肉的肉棒愈发涨大。  
普隆普特知道接下来会发生什么，虽然他没有和男人上过床，但是知道一些过程。他稍稍蹭了一下背后的人，只听见背后传来一阵发颤的叹息，那根即将贯穿他的肉棒戳到他的臀缝。诺克提斯的手在发抖，他顺着普隆普特的腹部摸到他下体的毛发，被脱下的皮质紧身裤蜷缩在脚踝的位置，好像是一副黑色的镣铐。  
诺克提斯感觉太阳穴里的血管一阵阵地发胀，普隆普特无比顺从地趴在他的面前，双腿和手臂不停地哆嗦，好像是初生的马驹。他回过头来望向自己的眼睛里噙满了眼泪，却一点也不悲伤。普隆普特咬着嘴唇，勃起的性器上泛着湿漉漉的水光。他那被揉搓挺立的乳首把衣服顶得凸起，才被冷落了一小会儿他就开始痒得难受了，时不时摇动腰肢来磨蹭自己，要么飞快地掐一下肿胀的乳首来缓解那股情欲带来的瘙痒感。  
诺克提斯被面前的旖旎美景迷住了，同时嫉妒又像山火一样极速蔓延，诺克提斯只觉得自己的血管里流着岩浆，他的鼻子里喷出的全是蒸汽，他的眼前一片模糊，只能看到铺天盖地的金色。他不知道自己正在亲吻什么地方，只感觉到有碎发戳到他的嘴唇，普隆普特的皮肤很柔软，随便咬一下就会凸起。诺克提斯的嘴唇在自己的牙印上来回摩挲，偶尔会咬住一小块皮肤含在嘴里吮吸，用舌头去挑逗普隆普特让他发出一阵阵急促的喘息。他抓住普隆普特的性器快速地撸动，普隆普特发出一阵几乎是讨饶似的呼喊，他的音色本来就很高，这个时候发出的呻吟更加高亢，还时不时发出带着浓厚鼻音的哼哼声。  
普隆普特只觉得浑身的力气都集中在腰部，然后都被射到诺克提斯的掌心里去了，他像是被抽去了重心，全靠撑着墙壁才没有跌倒在地上。他听见背后传来沉重的吞咽声，紧接着有什么又湿又滑的东西在按压自己的后穴。普隆普特的心一下子又被提到了喉咙口，好像有个鼓风机从脚底把他吹了起来。诺克提斯的胡渣把他的脖子蹭得又疼又痒，只能再回过头去伸出舌头缠着对方接吻。  
诺克提斯用沾满精液的手指试探着按了一下普隆普特的穴口，对方发出一声嘤咛，身体像是触电一般地躲了一下，后穴收缩得紧紧的，连指尖都进不去。无奈之下只能一边亲吻普隆普特的脖子和嘴唇一边用指腹轻揉普隆普特的后穴让他放松，另一只没有被弄脏的手则是去揉捏被冷落了的胸部来拨撩普隆普特的情欲。  
普隆普特低下头，只看见自己胸前的软肉被一只手抓在手里揉搓，有的时候是指尖用力捏住乳房，有的时候则是用手掌把乳房整个包裹在里面，一些软肉从诺克提斯的指缝里溢出来，好像是要包裹他的手指。那种胸部被包裹的扎实触感几乎要让他忘记后穴正在被开拓的胀痛，酸胀感从乳房一直滑到大腿根，让刚刚发泄完疲软的下体又有了抬头的趋向。  
“诺克特……好，好舒服——嗯……”  
诺克提斯只觉得自己的身体的骨头被普隆普特的鼻音缠得一阵酥软，下体涨得发疼。普隆普特的后穴正无比饥渴地吮吸他的手指，用来润滑的精液有一部分糊到了他的臀缝里，乍一看还以为是从后穴里流出来的。诺克提斯好不容易挤进第三根手指的时候，无意间按到了什么地方，似乎是一块小小的凸起。一碰到那块软肉普隆普特立刻弹了起来，他弓起身体，一大股温热的唾液涌到诺克提斯的嘴里。  
“那里！啊……诺克特！”普隆普特的声音听起来又含糊又沙哑，但又好像带着倒刺勾着诺克提斯。路西斯国王的力气全被身下人甜腻的呼喊勾走了，他趴在普隆普特身上，扒开他的臀缝一把将自己涨得发疼的性器塞了进去。  
“唔！”普隆普特战栗着挺直背脊，但很快又弯下腰想要露出后穴给诺克提斯享用，不停深呼吸企图强迫自己放松下来  
但可能是因为扩张得不够完全的关系，诺克提斯得下体只进入了前端都被普隆普特的臀肉卡住了，普隆普特喘得厉害，诺克提斯只能去揉捏他的臀肉叫他放松，一边亲吻他湿润的侧脸和发热的耳廓一边缓慢地挺进身体。  
“啊——好胀，唔……诺克特？诺克特——”  
“我在这，哈啊——放松。”  
诺克提斯一点点把自己挤进普隆普特的身体里，他感觉普隆普特在绞着自己，每推进一点，王之剑的臀肉都不自觉地用力夹紧，下体几乎是一进入就被层层媚肉包裹吮吸，要将他的肉棒立刻挤出汁液来。为了转移普隆普特的注意力诺克提斯又把手指塞进他的口中去狎玩他的舌头，普隆普特用力吮吸诺克提斯的手指发出响亮的水声，口中的唾液都被导流出来，顺着国王的手腕流到袖子里弄湿里面的衬衣。  
诺克提斯用拇指抚摸普隆普特的胡子，眼睛紧盯着他的舌尖和嘴唇，挺身撞到他刻意翘起的臀部。  
普隆普特吐出诺克提斯的手指，享受似的半眯着眼睛发出哼声，然后他回过头对着诺克提斯笑了，他的眼睛里还有眼泪，上翘的眼尾一片绯红，看得诺克提斯一阵口干舌燥。  
诺克提斯也不再和他客气，一把抓住他的胳膊把他的身体向后掰去，同时开始耸动身体用力撞击身体交合的部位发出肉体撞击的啪啪声，肉棒擦过被精液湿润的穴口发出一阵阵淫靡的水声。  
“啊……诺克特……诺克——特——哈啊！”  
普隆普特仰着脖子却又不敢真的大声呼喊，只能把声音压抑在喉咙里，他的身体被诺克提斯反弓着向后拉，然后又被插入推得向前，几乎要撞到墙上。  
诺克提斯被绞得只觉得眼前一阵发白，他用力咬住普隆普特的后颈分散力气，喉咙里发出一阵阵粗重的喘息，好像是正在标记爱侣的野兽。他听见普隆普特带着哭腔的呻吟，知道自己支撑不了多久了，便又抓住对方半勃的下体开始抚慰普隆普特的性器。  
“不行了……哈啊……啊！诺克特！啊——哈啊！要去了……啊——不要！”  
身体的快感被掌握在别人的手中和胯下的不安随着高潮的临近越来越强烈。普隆普特感觉自己像是被绑在气球上飘在云层上空，脖子后面又湿又痛，诺克提斯高潮时的呼喊在耳边时远时近，酥麻的快感从骨缝里渗出来，然后又从肌肉漫到皮肤表层，然后顺着皮肤游走到头顶，好像意识被什么东西淹没了一样。  
堵住穴口的性器拔出来以后紧跟着一大股白色的浓精就从里面涌了出来，普隆普特的双腿还因为高潮的余韵不停哆嗦，那些漏出来的精液便滴到裤子的内侧。诺克提斯想用手帮他擦一下糊在股缝里的白浊体液，可是稍微一碰后穴里立马又挤出来更多爱液，淋得诺克提斯满手都是。  
他们坐在地上休息了一会儿，等普隆普特有力气站起来已经快要接近回去的时间了。诺克提斯抓着普隆普特的手腕把他从地上拉起来，扶住普隆普特的腰让他把重心依靠在自己身上：“等下你坐我的车走，就说你摔伤了。”  
普隆普特仍然昏昏沉沉的，却还不忘记还嘴：“那你怎么不用你无敌的路西斯魔法想想办法？”  
诺克提斯摸到普隆普特的屁股上使劲捏了一把，惹得他发出一声惊呼，然后便真的跟个伤员一样把头靠在国王的肩膀上，不敢继续抗议只能抓着诺克提斯的袖子一阵哼哼。  
然后他听到头顶传来“噗嗤”一声，诺克提斯往他的上衣口袋里放了什么东西。国王的声音听起来有些沙哑，普隆普特在心里祈祷他没有在小巷里感冒。  
“等他们都回去了以后坐最里面的那个电梯，到我房间来。”

“你真的不需要草药茶吗？那个治咽炎很有效。”  
伊格尼斯熟练地把盘子收进他专用厨房的柜子里，格拉迪欧倚在门框上等伊格尼斯整理完好送他回去。  
王之盾听见对方的话又不自觉地咳了两下：“不，我不是因为喉咙不舒服。”  
“可是你在晚餐的时候一直在清喉咙。”  
格拉迪欧本想说“那是因为你看不见晚餐时候诡异的气氛。”可他实在没有办法对伊格尼斯说出这种话，也不知道要怎么告诉伊格尼斯他们的另外两个挚友看起来很奇怪——诺克提斯和普隆普特这段时间吃饭的时候一直在看着彼此，那种暧昧的笑容绝对不是朋友之间会出现的表情，至少他自己绝对不会用这样的眼神去看他们三个人。  
格拉迪欧坚信那个时候如果他再不发出一点声音他们可能下一秒就要在餐桌上接吻了！  
“我……”格拉迪欧瞥见伊格尼斯拄着手杖从厨房出来了，便赶紧把那些奇怪的想法嚼碎了咽回肚子里去，“好吧你回去给我拿一点草药茶吧。”  
“但愿会有效。”  
伊格尼斯对着格拉迪欧的方向笑了，这让王之盾放松了不少，开始庆幸自己没有多嘴。  
但是为了保险起见他还是问了一下看门的王之剑有没有看到普隆普特的车离开，得到肯定的答案后才心满意足地送伊格尼斯回家。

普隆普特在城堡附近的鸦巢等到半夜，他窝在卡座里，面前的薯条被推到一边，盯着手机反复切换菜单界面。  
格拉迪欧的车从窗前开过去之后他便立刻站起来，把吃剩了大半的零食一股脑丢进垃圾桶里，站在门口望了一眼确定参谋与将军的车已经彻底消失了才钻进自己租来的车里向皇宫的方向开去。  
王族的生活区域在高楼的最顶层，普隆普特木讷地盯着电梯显示楼层的数字一节一节飞快地向上攀升，突然想起十几年前的时候，他总是坐电梯去诺克提斯的公寓里找他。  
那个时候似乎不用在电梯里等那么久，普隆普特只记得电梯门开的瞬间，诺克提斯站在门口等着他，笑得十分好看。  
那一刻，普隆普特突然发现原本空荡荡的自己已经被诺克提斯的笑容填满了。  
普隆普特觉得那时候的自己就像商场门口的人形气球，得靠着诺克提斯的友情才能支撑起自己的身体不至于变得干瘪。他依靠诺克提斯的声音站立，日复一日地食用王子的笑容。  
已经离诺克提斯房间的楼层很近了，普隆普特突然感觉自己的心脏在上浮，后背一阵发麻，好像有数百只陆行鸟在背后啄他。  
好想见诺克特啊……普隆普特在电梯门开的那一刻想到。  
深夜的走廊很昏暗，地上铺了厚实的地毯所以也听不见脚步声，普隆普特感觉自己像走在沼泽里，随时都会往下陷。他走得越来越快，最后几乎是小步跑了起来,好像背后的黑暗里有怪物在追赶他。他用诺克提斯给的钥匙卡刷开国王卧室的门，黑暗中有人把他拦腰抱起扛到肩上，普隆普特捂住嘴惊叫了一声，然后他马上意识到自己正在整个路西斯隔音最好的房间里，便放声大笑起来。  
他被诺克提斯放到床上，诺克提斯身体的触感非常清晰地传遍他的身体，他突然有一种终于接触到地面的实感，好像自己是一个飘了很久终于落到地上的风筝，那些追着啄他的陆行鸟被赶跑了，所有的不适和恐慌都在被拥抱的瞬间消失得无影无踪，可能这就是国王的魔法。房间里没有开灯，诺克提斯的体温在黑暗中包裹着他，扒开他的衣服，热烈地亲吻他的身体。  
“诺克特啊……”普隆普特紧紧搂住诺克提斯的后背和他接吻，对方只当他是在纾解情欲。  
其实我爱你。  
普隆普特在一片漆黑里对他的夜空偷偷告白。

诺克提斯是被踢醒的。  
路西斯国王起先还十分烦躁地卷起被子翻了个身准备继续睡下去，然后他听见背后传来若有若无的抽泣声，普隆普特被晾在一边后动得更厉害了。  
“普隆普特？”诺克提斯口齿不清地唤了对方一声。遮光窗帘拉得严严实实的他像被关在一个盒子里，完全看不见普隆普特，也不清楚现在究竟是几点，但应该不会太早。  
背后的人没有应他，依然时不时传出断断续续的哽咽声，这反而让本来有些愠怒的国王清醒过来，诺克提斯感觉自己的心口被一个夹子夹紧了，随着哭声的频率在收紧。  
“普隆普特？”诺克提斯摸到了枕边人的手腕，对方明显地瑟缩了一下，似乎是醒了，但是抽泣声还是延续了一小会儿。  
诺克提斯突然觉得自己的鼻子也酸了一下，他搂过普隆普特的肩膀将他抱在怀里，感觉到自己胸口的衣服立马被濡湿了。普隆普特非常努力地在控制自己的情绪，他的双手环到诺克提斯的背后紧紧攥住他的衣服，把脸埋在对方胸口，嘴唇止不住地哆嗦。  
“已经没事了。”  
普隆普特感觉到诺克提斯的手臂环抱着自己，他的声音在头顶响起，就好像是从遥远的水晶里传来的一样。  
“诺克特？诺克特！”普隆普特的声音听起来无比惊恐。他什么也看不见，也听不见外部的声音，这个房间就像是一个断绝了一切的黑匣子，他们切断了和那个残破世界的联系在这里拥抱彼此，这里简直温暖舒适得不真实。有的时候普隆普特在黑暗中醒来，他不敢睁开眼，他害怕意识清醒后又会回到自己曾经用来凑合过夜的卡车里，他真的又见到诺克提斯了吗？他们真的又见面了吗？这一切真的不是自己的一场美梦吗？  
普隆普特的眼泪一下子又涌了出来。他感觉到有什么温热的东西贴着他的头发，诺克提斯轻轻拍打他的后背，又将他搂得更紧了：“我在这里，没事了……别怕，我就在这。”  
“不要离开我，求你了……”普隆普特的声音听起来格外沙哑，他在黑暗中摸索诺克提斯的脸，无比急切地亲吻他，好像这就是他们最后一次见面了，“求你了，诺克特……唔……我，我不想再和你分开了。”  
“别怕。”  
诺克提斯的手触到普隆普特的耳朵，接着向后摸去托住他的脖子和自己接吻，他们吻得很频繁，不停地变换角度和位置，生怕自己漏了什么地方。  
诺克提斯换气的间隙允诺道：“我不会再和你分开了。”  
普隆普特发出一声含糊的鼻音，诺克提斯用手指摩挲他湿润的眼角，稍微平复了一下呼吸。  
“我喜欢你……不对，错了……我爱你普隆普特，我发誓再也不会离开你了。”  
诺克提斯感觉自己的嘴唇在打架，他说得磕磕绊绊的，话音还没落就听到一声尖锐的悲鸣。  
“我……我！诺克特——”普隆普特感觉有人在空气里加了丁吉利片，他的胸口被什么东西堵住了，必须用尽全力才能呼吸，他的眼睛又热又疼，头脑一阵发胀。  
他听见诺克提斯发出一声轻笑，接着自己就被对方紧紧搂在怀里，诺克提斯把头埋在普隆普特的脖颈里深吸一口气，在他的耳边轻声说：“我爱你……普隆普特。”  
普隆普特十年来第一次感觉到自己的血液是温热的，他的身体在发热，他想要回应诺克提斯，想要告诉他自己有多么爱他，从高中就开始爱上他了。  
可是他怎么也发不出声，他的眼泪像刀片一样从脸上不停划过去，哭得五脏六腑都在颤抖，喉咙像是被一根带子串起来收紧的口袋，能够吞咽就已经是万幸了。  
然后诺克提斯几乎是把他捧在手里一样托着普隆普特的后背和脖子，紧紧贴着他发抖的嘴唇，普隆普特收紧双腿，勾住诺克提斯的小腿，他用脸颊去蹭诺克提斯的下巴，就连被那些细碎的胡渣扎都让普隆普特无比安心。  
“我想要你。”王之剑哑着嗓子对他的国王说。

诺克提斯开了一盏夜灯，他坐在床上，普隆普特面对着他坐下，把腿盘到他的腰上。  
普隆普特挺起身体好让诺克提斯为他润滑，他双手托着诺克提斯的下巴端详对方的脸。诺克提斯的眼眶好像也有些发红，他看着普隆普特的眼睛不由自主地露出笑脸。国王眯起眼睛的时候眼角会出现鱼尾一样细碎的纹路，他的胡子没有完全刮干净，可以看见下巴上零星分布的小黑点。  
诺克提斯沾满润滑液的手指一下就滑进普隆普特的后穴，普隆普特沉下腰抬起臀部，胸部压在诺克提斯的身上。他穿了诺克提斯的旧睡衣，那件衣服因为失去弹性变得格外宽松，它斜挂在普隆普特的肩膀上，露出另外大半个肩膀，甚至依稀能从敞开的领口看到被挤压变形的胸部正随着呼吸急切地起伏。  
诺克提斯草草地把润滑液涂抹到普隆普特的甬道里便把手指撤了出来，普隆普特扶着诺克提斯的肩膀坐到他的性器上，两人在这方面都已经相当熟练。  
普隆普特在诺克提斯的下体完全挤入身体的时候哼了一声，紧接着就开始上下摇动身体，反倒是诺克提斯因为他心急的动作发出阵阵喘息，他连忙按住普隆普特的腰让他的动作缓和下来，可还没等他从差点高潮的感觉里缓过神来普隆普特又粘到他身上搂住脖子和他接吻。  
诺克提斯恍惚中感觉自己的手被握住放到什么柔软的东西上面，他的手微微用力对方就挺直了身体发出撒娇一样的哼声，普隆普特的后穴一阵阵地夹紧，不停吮吸诺克提斯的性器让他感觉手脚一阵发软。  
“嗯——诺克特……”普隆普特的脸红得像发烧了一样，说话的时候都带着热气，他被按着腰只能小幅度地来回摆动，他们交合的部位不停传出液体被摩擦挤压的咕唧声，“好想要……啊！哈啊——好想要你……”  
诺克提斯听到有什么东西被绷断了。  
他用力耸动腰部去撞击普隆普特的私处，对方被突如其来的侵犯吓得惊叫起来，诺克提斯把他的头按在自己的肩膀上，继续用力摆动腰肢，普隆普特的股缝中间糊满了润滑液和前列腺液，他们的身体拍打在一起发出响亮的敲击声，普隆普特听见这令人羞耻的声音只敢把头埋在诺克提斯的颈窝里。诺克提斯紧紧抱住普隆普特的身体，好像他是一个气球，会在松手的一刹那飞走。  
“唔……呜呜呜，诺克特——啊！啊……好舒服，呜呜……好，好舒服。”  
普隆普特的声音里夹杂着抽泣和满足的呻吟，诺克提斯按着他的背脊令他只能挺直身体，他们之间所有细小的空隙都被拥抱填满，后穴被反复填满抽插的酥麻感顺着背脊一路冲到大脑，诺克提斯的肩膀被不知道是唾液还是眼泪的液体浸得湿透了。他在强忍着射精的时候突然感觉到怀里人猛的抽搐了一下，小腹一阵温热，紧接着纠缠他性器的媚肉一下子绞紧，无比饥渴地吮吸他。  
“哈啊！”普隆普特几乎要被诺克提斯的挺胯给顶翻，待高潮褪去之后两人还一直保持着相互拥抱的姿势喘气，普隆普特后穴里的精液漫出来，牵着长长的白色丝线滴到诺克提斯的大腿上。  
“好像在做梦一样啊。”普隆普特轻声说，声音还在发抖。  
“你可不能把我的告白当做梦啊。”  
“这真的不是梦吗？”  
诺克提斯贴着普隆普特的额头，他最心爱的少年现在也已经长出皱纹了，因为十年没有光照，路西斯人的皮肤都有些苍白，他揉了揉对方红肿的双眼：“我回来了，是真的。”  
普隆普特长舒了一口气，诺克提斯醒来后还从没在他的脸上看到如此轻松的表情，困扰他的乌云终于散走了，普隆普特的笑容好像一抹令人头晕目眩的阳光。  
“欢迎回来，亲爱的诺克特。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我爱你。”


End file.
